Love is in the Air
by MyGoldenEyedAdonis
Summary: Love is in the air, and six heroes find themselves caught right in the middle of it, this is their stories.
1. Chapter 1: An Unattainable Bounty

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonfable**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Tech has captured plenty of bounties, but there is one bounty she feels is unattainable. Where the prize is not money, but something she thought she never needed._

In the world of Lore, there are six great heroes. The Hero of Twilight, Czaph; The Necromancer,Des; The Black Mage, Seher; The Weaver of Souls, Xavier; and the greatest hero of them all, The Hero of the Prophecy, Intex. Now you're wondering you only named five, well the sixth one is me. The bounty hunter, Tech. Suddenly, I'm disturbed from my inner monologue by a loud roar. I took out a treat from my pocket, and tossed it to the red dragon beside me. Xuithcoal caught it in his mouth and his black eyes shined in happiness, I looked up at him.

"I wonder what bounty will face us today, come on let's head to the Sandsea" He snorted.

I could never really hide anything from him, I climbed up his back and he took off. We reached the Sandsea, and I climbed off. I patted his head, and entered the desert city. I saw Zhoom in his usual place, near the entrance of King SekDuat the first. He was defeated by Zhoom and Intex, I walked over to him and he smiled when he noticed me.

"Hey, Zhoom" I greeted him.

"Tech, what brings you here in the Sandsea?" he asked.

"Looking for a job, anything new?"

"Nope"

"Oh"

"If you really want a job, you can help me with mine, for free of course" he smirked.

"I thought there isn't anything new?"

"Ah. I meant for you" I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, I'm in"

"Good. Let's go" When we reached the desert, he informed me of the details.

"All we have to do is catch a man who is running away from his debts, and we need to bring him back alive. Simple"

"Right" I said a bit uneasy.

We reached an abandoned temple and went inside, it's quiet. Zhoom gave me a signal, and I hid behind a wall. I readied my bow and a little while later, I saw a man pop his head out. Like a mouse that saw that the coast is clear, he walked out from his hiding place. I waited until he was in my line of fire and when he was, I let my arrow go. It hit him in the leg, and he groaned in pain. Zhoom walked over to him, bow ready.

"If you don't want to die, follow me" He nodded obediently.

I slowly walked over to them and together we left the abandoned temple, we headed back to the Sandsea. Suddenly, I got a bad feeling. I turned and looked, at the same time I saw a glint of sliver.

"Argh" Zhoom fell.

He held his chest as the man runs away, headed deeper into the desert.

"Zhoom, you okay?" He groaned.

"Get him" He gritted.

Knowing Zhoom, he wouldn't forgive me if I put him ahead of a bounty. I ran after him and a little while later, I found him trapped like a mouse. These are my favorite kind of bounties, he got on his knees and begged for his life but I didn't listen. I knocked him out with the back of my sword, and then I grabbed him by the hair and dragged him back. I put Zhoom on Xuithcoal, and the bounty on Zhoom's horse.

I got on, and rode back to the Sandsea. I quickly went to the client and brought him his now half-conscious bounty, and got paid. Then I pocketed the money, and brought Zhoom into the Inn. I sat him down on one of the beds and stripped him of his shirt, there was a long cut on his tanned muscular chest. I opened one of the drawers and took out a first aid kit, the Innkeeper was smart to keep one here. I dressed his wound and when I was done, I asked him.

"Why did you take that dagger for me?"

He smirked and grabbed me by the head, and he pulled me down to his lips. The kiss was rough and full of passion… on both ends. Finally after what seemed like a long time but also too short, he pulled away.

"Did that answer your question?" A similar smirk appeared on my face.

"I think I need more convincing"

"Hm..." He leaned in again.


	2. Chapter 2: Brother Dearest

**Chapter 2**

_ A brother's love is incomparable, it can both be a blessing and a curse._

"Wake up, lazybones, it's time to save the world" I hear after a long knock.

"…"

"Come on, I made you a hero's breakfast"

"Mmmf" I say groggily.

I get up after a few minutes encouraged by Serenity's promise of breakfast, she makes the best breakfast in all of Lore. Still I wish I can have a house of my own, that would be nice. I wear my Death Knight armor, and I feel a rush of darkness. There is a reason why I am being called the Hero of Twilight; I can bend light and darkness to my will. I am the only one who is capable of wearing this armor, without being corrupted by the darkness. Actually there is one more person, who has the same capabilities as me. I walk down the stairs and I can already smell the bacon and eggs, my favorite. As I reach the last step of the stairs, true enough I see a big breakfast on the table. I smile at Serenity.

"Thanks" she smiles back, my heart skips a beat.

I dig in, it's delicious. Only when I'm done, did I see Intex. Her head is on the table, drink in hand. There is only one time she drank that much, I go to her and tap her head. She groans, and looks up.

"Who is it this time?" I ask her.

She blinks in surprise, then fear, "No one"

"I know your lying"

She sighs and whispers, "Tomix"

"Who?"

"Tomix, ok?" she almost shouts.

"I'll be right back" I'm about to leave, but she grabs me by the arm.

"Don't, I won't let you do to him what you did to Artix"

Poor Paladin he couldn't walk for a week, "But…"

"No, it's not their fault I fall for the wrong guys"

I sit down and put my arm around her; she lays her head on my shoulder and closes her eyes. After a long silence, I ask her.

"So, what happened?" I ask gently.

"Same as Artix, he likes Vayle and Tomix likes Riadne"

"Don't worry bro, I'm fine" She gets up and sighs.

"Well I better go Galanoth needs my help, the undead are waging war on Dragesvard… again"

"Alright"

"Wait, do you promise not to hurt Tomix?"

"Promise" A white lie.

"Pinky promise?" I groan.

"Fine" I wrap my pinky with hers.

"Good" She kisses my cheek and leaves.

I grin evilly, I promised not to hurt him. She didn't say anything about messing with him a little… Or a lot. For now, I have another matter to take care of. I go to the counter where Serenity is sitting, reading the Daily Dragon. She's not noticing me so I clear my throat, She looks up and smiles.

"Czaph, how can I help you?"

"S-Serenity, I-I w-w-as wondering…"

"Yes?"

"W-Would you go o-out with me?"

There I said it; she stares at me for a long time or is it just me? I knew I shouldn't have taken advice from Ash.

"Sure"

"Really?"

A little while later…

Intex is walking around Ravenloss when she sees Tomix, full of mud and feathers. Then she realizes what happened.

Czaph…


	3. Chapter 3: Love Potions

**Chapter 3**

_Xavier likes Reens, but he doesn't have the guts to say anything, will today be the day?_

"Argh" I groaned.

The Gorillaphant smacked me with his gigantic arm, and I felt myself fly across the forest. I got up and drank the last of my potion, I felt instantly better. I finished him off with the taste of mint still in my mouth.

"You could have helped, you know"

"You had it covered, I didn't want to interfere" Aegis replied.

I walked back to Falconreach, not waiting for him to follow me. When I reached the town, I routinely headed to the health potion shop to restock. Suddenly I heard a loud grumble; I looked up at the sound.

"Sorry Luke, I don't have any chow… or money to buy any" I said to the black dragon beside me.

He grumbled in a questioning way, "Yeah alright, I'll ask Czaph if he has any extras".

He cheered; I smiled as his yellow eyes lighted up with joy.

"But later, I have to restock my potions"

I opened the door of the shop and went to where Reens is standing.

"Hey, Re"

"Hi Xavier, need anything?"

"Just to restock my potions"

"Sure" she handed me two red bottles.

"Thanks"

One awkward silence later…

"Well, I better get going"

"Alright, bye"

"Bye"

I sighed as I walked out of the shop; I am such a coward why can't I just say it? Suddenly I bumped into Czaph and Asch.

"Hey Czaph, Asch"

"Hey Xavier"

The red dragon roared in greeting, and Luke returned it with a roar of his own.

"What are you guys up to?"

"Nothing interesting is going on, you?"

"I'm going to visit someone, want to come along?"

Judging from the mischievous glint in his eyes, I think it's better to sit this one out.

"No thanks"

"Suit yourself"

"Hey, would you happen to have some chow for Luke?"

"Sure do, I keep some in my pocket" He took a piece and flicked it toward Luke.

"Thanks, I have a hard time feeding him lately"

"Why so?" I hated to admit that I have financial problems.

"You know Serenity is been having trouble with ghosts in her inn lately, could you help her for me?"

"Sure" I grinned;

We bumped fists and parted ways, I headed to the inn. A few ghosts later, Serenity rewarded me with a few gold coins, this will last me for a good while.

"Hey Serenity, can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Well, there's this girl I like…" I rubbed the back of my head.

"Reens?" I looked at her surprised, I didn't expect that.

"How did…" She laughed, it sounded like bells.

"Xavier, everyone knows"

"Everyone?" I gulped.

"You want my advice?" I nod.

"If you want something, take it" I grinned.

"Thanks" I ran out from the inn and Serenity shook her head.

I went into Reens' shop. She looked up and saw me.

"Xavi-"

I didn't let her finish instead I cut her off with a kiss, Am I even doing this right? I let her go.

"Finally, I thought you would never do that"

"Huh?" She laughed, and I joined in.


	4. Chapter 4: Stalking and Secrets

**Chapter 4**

_Des is stalking Intex (as usual) when he sees something that isn't right._

One hundred, Two hundred, three hundred… My army was almost complete; I just needed two hundred more. I raised my skull staff, and two hundred skeletons appeared on all sides.

"Perfect"

"Alright, you guys ready?"

"Yes, Sir" I smiled.

Unlike other necromancers, I let my undead army talk. Then again I'm not evil like Vayle or ebil like Zorbak, though Vayle had a good reason to be. Actually all villains I knew except one, had a back story that showed but not completely justified why they were like that. That's why I could never really hate any villain I faced except Zorbak, that moglin is just ebil to the bone. I would know, I studied under him.

"To Intex's house" They cheered.

We arrived in Intex's house, the Dragon's Castle and I knocked on the door, suddenly I realized something.

"I don't have flowers, someone give me flowers."

A few minutes later, one of my skeletons gave me a bouquet of flowers.

"Oh, this is nice"

"Yes, I was a florist when I was alive"

That's the nice thing about letting them talk, they had the most interesting stories to tell. Suddenly the door opened, and I turned and kneeled. When she saw me she glared, which made my heart skipped a beat.

"Intex I cannot forget you, you haunt my every thought"

"I still remember the day when you saved me from that… sneevil"

"Look, I'm going to be straight with you, I don't like you" The flowers that were in my hands wilted.

"And I am starting to regret helping you"

"I-"

"No buts just leave" There were a few snickers behind me.

"But look I made this army for you"

She looked behind me and saw my undead army.

"That is impressive… but no" She closed the door.

"Oh, my poor heart" I held my chest.

My army groaned in sympathy, I turned around and looked at them all.

"Now what am I going to do with you all?"

Suddenly an undead dragon landed in the middle of my army, they moved hastily away before they got crushed.

"Dravier, I was wondering where you were at" He walked over to me.

I scratched the bottom of his bony head and he closed his eyes.

"Oh Dravier, what can I do to get Intex's attention?" He didn't answer.

"Ah well, let's head home for now" He growled in agreement.

As I was about to walk away, I turned and faced my army.

"You guys stay here" They started to protest.

"No, you guys stay here; do whatever Intex tells you to do, got it?"

"Yes, Master" They said in unison.

I walked away, and headed back to my cave. I walked toward my altar, and caressed one of the many pictures I had of her. I was even able to get a lock of her dark black hair, which I kept in a plastic wrapper to preserve its beauty. I walked to my throne and sat on it. Dravier walked over to his bed beside me. I flicked my hand and an orb appeared in front of me, I smiled and waved my hand over the orb.

"Show me"

The orb fogged and a picture of Intex appeared, this was one of my favorite past times. She walked out of her house, and appeared frazzled by my army. I chuckled at that and wondered what she will do with them. For now she by passed them, and headed to the forest near Oaklore. She stopped at a cliff, I leaned in closer. Suddenly the orb was filled with a fog of darkness, and a figure extended his hand toward her. She took it with a smile, and disappeared.

"The person you want to see is unavailable, please try again later" I stood up.

"What! where did she go?" Something strange was going on.

I took my cloak and walked out the cave, where could she have gone? And what was that eerie darkness? Who was she with? Suddenly, I fell on the ground.

"Watch it" I looked up.

I was faced by the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on… All thoughts of Intex momentarily forgotten.

"Oh, I haven't seen you around, I'm Valencia" I got up.

"I-I'm Des"

"Nice to meet you, Des" She extended her hand and I took it.


	5. Chapter 5: The Plan

**Chapter 5**

_Seher thinks Intex is acting weird, and she and the others make a plan to find out what it is._

I walk in Serenity's inn, and take a sit in my usual table. Intex is there, looking out the window.

"Intex, is something wrong?" She looks toward me.

"Hm… no" She says, still looking out the window.

I gain Serenity's attention and order two drinks.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine… really" She says, looking at me this time.

Serenity puts two drinks in front of us; I push one drink toward Intex, She ignores the drink.

"Now I know something is wrong" I say, worriedly.

"Hm… Nothing is wrong" I feel that she is only saying half the truth.

"Alright" Something fishy is going on, but this time it isn't Cysero.

"Anyways, how's being a mage going?" She changes the topic.

"Good, but I feel there is more I can learn"

"Why don't you go to Warlic, he might take you on as an apprentice"

"Warlic?"

"Yes, the Blue Mage, you can learn a lot from him" Blue Mage…

"Alright, I'll stop by for a visit" First, Czaph.

I take my mug and finish the contents in one gulp, and then I get up.

"Well, I'm off"

"Alright, Stay safe" She resumes looking out the window.

"Yeah, you too" I say sincerely.

I walk out the Inn, and go to Czaph's house. The Gothic house has an eerie feel to it, I go up to the door and knock on it. Czaph opens the door, and lets me in. I go in and see Des sitting on the floor, sipping a cup of tea.

"Des, what are you doing here?"

Suddenly Xavier, Tech, and Seher comes out from what I assume is the kitchen.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"I assume the same reason, you're here?"

"Intex?" They all nod, which increases my worry.

We all take a seat on the floor which is surrounded by boxes; we all look at each other.

"So, what about Intex?" Czaph starts.

"She's been acting strangely this past few weeks, and frankly we are all worried about her, she tells us nothing" Tech says.

"Shouldn't we talk to Intex about this?" Xavier suggests.

"No, if we ask her about this she will just clam up even more"

"Let's just leave that as a last resort" They nod in agreement.

I smile sadly; I miss this, even though we are here to talk about Intex it's still nice to hang out after a long time. We all met at Serenity's Inn, and we became friends ever since. I frown; lately we are all too busy, after we help Intex Ill make sure to make a plan for all us to hang out. Now back to Intex, she is like a sister to all of us (well maybe not Des…). She's the youngest of us all, but the most successful. I wonder what happened to make her act so strangely.

"What strange things has Intex been doing?" Czaph asks, breaking my line of thought.

"Well lately, she's been disappearing a lot" Tech says.

"I've seen her disappear in a fog" Xavier says, shocking us all except Des.

"Yes, I once saw her with a figure but I couldn't see from all the fog" Des says.

Des has always been obsessed by Intex; it got worse when she "saved" him from an irritated sneevil. Sneevil! What a wimp. Though now I hear he is dating Valencia, Czaph just finds the whole ordeal funny. I know if Intex is in real trouble, Des would end up like Artix, maybe worse. It's my turn to speak now.

"I just saw Intex awhile ago; she was at the hangout, looking out the window"

"Which itself is strange, but stranger yet she ignored a drink"

It really is a big deal, Intex has been drinking since she earned her title and became famous. She drinks to unwind from her hard day of adventuring and Lore-saving, I wonder if it's finally taken a toll on her. We never worry about it, even when the heartbreak started; because Intex never let things bother her for too long, it's just her nature.

"So what are we going to do about it?" Xavier asks.

"We should just watch her for awhile" Czaph says.

I've never seen him this worried before, Czaph has only Intex left. Their parents died when they were young, since then he vows to protect her, no matter what. We unconsciously but willingly took the same vow when we became friends, and then… family. Yes, we six are family; we love and protect each other, we are there for each other in the good times and the bad. We'll find out what Intex is hiding, and we'll do it together. After the six of us part ways, I head to the blue mage's tent. I see a man with white hair and brown eyes, who I assume is Warlic. Suddenly my heart goes into overdrive as I go nearer, my stomach feels heavy.

"Are you Warlic, the blue mage?" I ask.

"Yes I am, and who may I ask are you?" His eyes twinkle.

"I'm Seher the Black Mage, and I want to be your apprentice"

"I feel your power Seher, so why do you want to be my apprentice?"

"Knowledge"

He smiles softly and takes my hand; he kisses it softly and lets it drop back to my side.

"I would so very much enjoy for you to be my apprentice, Seher" I blush.


	6. Chapter 6: A Knight's Story

**Chapter 6**

_Secrets are revealed…_

I heard the crunch of the dry leaves as I walked up the slope; I reached the top and I stood near the cliff, suddenly a hand appeared in the fog. I took it with a small smile, and climbed up a bony surface. I looked up at the man in front of me, Sepulchure walked to his throne, and I followed his lead. "The Ancient One" took off and I sat on my throne beside his, Drakath appeared and kneeled before us. I nodded and he got up, he glared at me with hate.

"I shall follow your every whim, My Lady" he gritted.

I smirked and waved him away, he disappeared mumbling, he'll get used to it. I sat back on my throne and thought back to that day… The day where everything changed. I went to the Shadow of the Wind Village for a visit, and Thyton informed me that there was a disturbance in the forest. I went there to investigate and met Sepulchure, we fought but I lost. His sword was ready for the last swing, when suddenly he stopped an inch from my throat.

"_No… No! What have you done to me?" I looked up at him in confusion._

_The hand that was holding the sword… it was shaking. He removed the sword from my throat and turned._

_"Hahahaha, you live to fight another day, Intex" The Necrotic Blade of Doom shouted._

_I breathed a sigh of relief and put my hand to my heart, it was beating rapidly but it wasn't only because of fear. So what was it?_

I glanced beside me. He was resting on his throne as I am. I was confused then, but I came to realize. Realize that what we were feeling was not only hate, but something else that blossomed and hid underneath all that hate. It hid in that hate and denial, until we both saw the truth. Since then, we secretly meet. I fear though, that the others had become suspicious.

"It's time… Intex" I turned my attention to him.

"Time for what?"

"To tell you a story" I said nothing else, and waited patiently for him to continue.

"Once, I was a knight of the king"

"I fell in love with a girl named Lynaria, soon I married her"

"We were happy… for awhile" I felt rather than saw his face darken under his helmet.

"Darkness appeared and I fought bravely, while that coward of a king hid"

"I was badly injured and at Death's door, all I could think about was that I have to return to her"

"Then I was given a second chance" He sighed, as if fatigued by the years.

"Intex, I don't control the armor it controls me"

"It whispers things in my mind, Lynaria saw this and tried to help me… but it ended only in tragedy."

"Since then, I only thought of ways to bring her back"

"The orbs?" I asked.

"Yes, I believe that with the power of the orbs, I can bring her back"

"I will help you" I say determined

"I will help you bring her back"

"Thank you… Intex"

"There's a condition, you stop your plans for the destruction of Lore"

The corner of his mouth raised into a half-smile, "Hmph. Alright"

"It's a deal"

I snapped out of my thoughts as a Guardian approached me, I turned my attention to him.

"He's here" He informed me.

I nod, "Get everything, and everyone ready"

He saluted me and left. I looked up at the sky, the rain started to fall. A drop landed on my face, and fell down on my cheek. Sepulchure… This is war!


	7. Chapter 7: War!

**Chapter 7**

_The beginning of an all out war…_

"Tech, you lead the archers" I said, she saluted me and left.

"Des and Seher, you go to the mages" They nodded and left.

"Xavier and Czaph, you come with me to the front lines" They both nodded and stood at either side of me.

An army of undead dracolich appeared holding large boxes. I waited for the archers to cut some down, before I gave the signal. Sepulchure's speech only filled me with more determination.

"Alright, it's time. Grab your sword Ash, let's go!" I raced to the battlefield.

"Chaaarge!"

All my friends, a group of togs, and an army of undead skeletons charged for the minions. It was chaos for awhile, and I watched helpless as the guardian tower went down.

"Sepulchure!"

"Your army is defeated"

"This ends now!"

He appeared in the middle of the battlefield, my heart sped up. Even after all the things he has done, I can't help how I feel. But I won't let this continue any longer, I raised my sword.

"Hmph" He raised his sword.

"I've been waiting a long time for this, Intex" I charged at him.

I fell on my knees after a blow and Fluffy roared, a little red dragon flied toward us and landed beside Sepulchure.

"A…Another Dragon?"

"Recently hatched" His voice as always, was void of any emotion.

"Akriloth…"

"His father happily welcomed him to this world"

No….

"Your circle of allies grows smaller, Intex"

"Celestia…"

"You will watch your friends… your towns… fall to me"

"You will be the last, when all is lost you will surrender to me!"

"I will teach you the ways of the darkness, and together we will rule this world!"

"We had a deal"

"Fool, I never planned to side with you"

"This… This is true power"

"This is the only way to bring her back" He whispered more to himself.

"I may not be able to defeat you alone… but your army is gone and this world is still full of heroes"

He laughed, it wasn't like the first time I heard it, this was more hard and unforgiving.

"Defeated my army?"

"Did you think it would be that easy? That was just the first wave, fool!" He laughed and disappeared.

"Intex" I heard Ash call.

"Intex, are you alright?" I stood up.

I faced Ash and the Guardian, "I'll live"

"By the Avatars, look!" he said and looked up.

I looked up. A new wave of minions was flying our way. "This war isn't over yet"

"But I will not rest until I see the Orbs safe. The darkness beaten" I looked down.

"I will fight Sepulchure with my last dying breath. The Light will break through!" I said determined.


	8. Chapter 8: Betrayal

**Chapter 8**

_The war continues…_

The sun sets and many things have happened. I lost all the orbs to Sepulchure and now I am standing here, in front of his new fortress.

"It is time"

"Oh "hero" I'm glad you can make it"

"Sepulchure!"

"I wanted you here to see my ultimate victory. To see that everything you've done to stop me has been in vain"

"It's not over yet, Sepulchure! We will stand together and fight you to the last"

"Stand together? Hahaha, oh Intex…" The nature orb floats beside him.

"Only you are invited" The orb lights.

The ground shakes, "What's going on?!" Ash asks rubbing the back of his head.

An army of skeletons armed with spears charges towards us.

"The new moon rises tonight, Intex"

"As total darkness overtakes this land I will unlock the ultimate power of the eight orbs"

"Come alone… and don't be late. Hahahaha"

"Go, Intex" Galanoth says.

"Please you must stop him" Kasuf pleads.

"Battle On!" Artix shouts.

"We have to stop those necromancers" Zhoom says.

"Be safe" I nod to my brother.

"Good luck... Intex" Xavier adds.

"Cryozen! To me! Intex! Go! Now!" I charge inside the fortress.

I fight my way through his minions and avoid falling through the pit traps, until I reach a skull door.

"I am coming, Sepulchure!"

"Your time is running short, "hero". You spent too long making your way through my fortress. I hope you watched your step… Hahahaha."

"Your minions and traps will not stop me, I will stop you!"

"You still don't understand the scope of my power! Make your way through my Tower of Darkness and watch helplessly as I create the Ultimate Orb"

"I will fight the darkness no matter what the odds!"

"Then you better hurry, "hero"…"

I go in the door and I am faced by Gadgets, one of Sepulchure's spies. I face her and battle, she falls and I continue on up the stairs. Pinja blocks the path; I easily finish him and hurry up the stairs, nothing is going to stop me. Gary blocks the way, I feel a bit bad for him. I finish him and continue up the stairs, Hugo blocks the path and I engage him in battle. I finish him with a bit of a struggle and continue up the stairs, I face Sepulchure.

"Ah, you made it through, "hero". Just in time."

"Just in time to stop you"

I can't let him do this, to Lore… to us… There must be another way to bring her back… We just need to find it. I can't let him corrupt himself even further.

"Have you learned nothing?"

"You cannot stop me! I will become the darkness itself and bring Doom to this world!"

The room gets darker as the sun sets, he puts the darkness orb with the others, and they start to spin in a circle.

"No!" I run for the orbs, but I get pushed back.

The orbs become one, and Sepulchure looks at it smugly.

"Watch now, Intex…"

"Watch as I become the master of this world!" he laughs.

Suddenly a sword appears and goes through Sepulchure, Drakath smirks smugly.

"I…"

"Sepulchure!" I shout in shock and fear. I couldn't move, why couldn't I move?

"I will not be denied my kingdom again."

He coughs," You think this will stop me, fool? I will not be killed by the likes of you, worm…"

"Perhaps it won't stop you, but it gives me a head start."

He smirks and takes the orb. A large sum of power surrounds him.

"It-"A flash of light appears, he's absorbing more power.

"It's magnificent" Another flash of light, the power seems to be filling him.

"Your living body cannot handle the power! I will watch you burn and then spit on your ashes!" Drakath closes his eyes.

He opens his eyes; it's completely white, "Fluffy! To me!"

Fluffy flies toward Drakath, "No!"

"Aarrghh" He groans.

We get knocked away by the huge explosion of darkness, and I black out.


	9. Chapter 9: A Mismatched Duo

**Chapter 9**

_The war hit's its climax!_

I opened my eyes and I sat up and looked around, a giant violet dragon was in front of me.

"I have been denied my kingdom for too long"

"I am done bowing and scraping. I am done waiting. I will no longer be denied!" It roared and breathed fire, I stood.

"What… what happened up there, Intex?" Galanoth asked.

"Drakath… he betrayed Sepulchure" Sepulchure…

"He took the Ultimate Orb and called Fluffy… and…" Please be alright.

"And that happened." I finished explaining.

"Drakath and Fluffy combined using the power of the Orbs?" Warlic said apprehensively.

"On the darkest night… I don't think even I could stop him now…"

"No, No. I can't accept that."

"We have to try." Artix said, and looked up at the dragon.

Suddenly a wave of darkness appeared before us, we dodged it.

"No!" Sepulchure stood leaning on his blade, green blood oozed down his chest.

He jumped over to us and sliced his sword at us, we got pushed back. He grunted in pain, and held his chest wound. He looked at us.

"That sniveling worm is mine!" He raised his hand, and an army of skeletons appeared.

I watched as the man I love rushed toward the dragon. I knew he wants revenge, but if I don't do something then he will surely get the power of the orbs. He will use it for his own purposes and I can't let that happen… for the sake of Lore. I understand a bit more now though… He wants power so he can return what he once lost, but also… the power to protect them from harm.

He wants to rule Lore, so that nothing can ever take his loved ones away from him again. Using what has given him the ability to get this far… Darkness. It has corrupted him so much that he has fallen down the wrong path, so much that he thinks that a world of darkness was good and that darkness was he's ally. I need to do something only I don't know what.. I've never felt this useless before.

The greatest hero of Lore, The person who saved this world time and time again… Who people trust and rely on to protect them, can't even save a loved one. I have this disturbing feeling though… that… that there is something… a part of this whole thing, a big part… that I am missing…

"Go after him, Intex" I don't need to be told twice.

I followed him. He jumped on the falling debris to get nearer to Drakath who breathed fire.

"Drakath" He roared.

"You are worthy of nothing! I will crush the life from your bones!"

He jumped and sliced him, Drakath breathed fire on him, and he got knocked back. I followed his lead, and went for him.

"I will not be denied!"

"Oh yes you will!" I said.

I charged for the dragon but got knocked back, I kneeled.

"Argh!"

"This isn't over yet!"

"This is not your fight, Dragonlord. Do not get in my way!"

"I will not let you inherit the power of the orbs"

"You have no say in the matter" Always wanting to do things himself…

He rushed toward the dragon, jumped and sliced him. He got hit and knocked back, I rushed toward the dragon.

"I need to end this"

I finished the army of skeletons before attacking Drakath, I fell.

"You are no match for my power!"

"Even _now _you disappoint me, Drakath"

Sepulchure rushed toward the dragon. He stabbed Drakath on the nose, he roared and Sepulchure got knocked away. I fought another army of skeletons before I fought Drakath and fell once again, I kneeled beside Sepulchure.

"He is mine, fool. I will not suffer his betrayal"

"You created him! You're responsible for all this!"

"And the power should have been mine!"

"It's not yours to have!"

Suddenly Nythera approached us. She destroyed a skeleton that was in her way.

"If you morons don't stop fighting each other instead of that abomination of a "dragon" there won't be anything left for anyone" She's right.

"Kill each other later, kill it first" I really hope it doesn't come to that.

"And stop with the skeletons, it's getting old" I got up and faced him.

"Don't think this is over, Sepulchure"

"Nothing is over…" A small smile played on my face.

"...but my revenge comes first"

"Call your World Destroyer, Intex. We have a dragon to kill"


	10. Chapter 10: Eclipse

**Chapter 10**

_The war is now reaching its conclusion._

"Let's do this"

"Drakath must die" We charged for him.

We fought Drakath, we took turns to attack him, and he was no match for our combined power. He roared letting out a breath of fire. Sepulchure jumped ready to deliver the final blow.

"Your time is up, worm!"

He stabbed Drakath on the chest and he fell with a final roar, Sepulchure stood on his chest.

"Better than what you deserve, traitor."

Suddenly a man in a hood appeared, "Finally it took you long enough."

He extended his hand and he absorbed the Necrotic Blade of Doom, my mouth dropped open.

"I have been infiltrating this world since the elements first formed it"

"Since they polluted the perfect darkness that existed before."

"Now, thanks to you two, I can finally restore it."

"Wha… what?" I said confused and dead tired.

"There are two ways a creature of pure darkness can survive in this… polluted world"

"They can bind themselves to an object… a weapon… or, through pure will and patience, gather in the shadows and slowly accrete."

"The second provides more… raw power. More freedom to move. More time to think. And plan."

"Unfortunately it almost comes with a price. A vulnerability to other elements, Light especially."

"A vulnerability that didn't allow me to gather the orbs myself"

"You two took care of that for me though, with very little prompting"

"You created the Ultimate Orb and then, our little princeling here…"

"… Combined a heart full of malice and revenge with the Orb and your dracolich and created the most powerful weapon this world has ever seen!"

"The ultimate darkness dragon!"

"Hahaha, a dragon so powerful that you have to team up with your greatest "enemy" to kill him…"

"And now…"

"Now I have a weapon worthy to bind myself to!"

He melted under the dragon and it got up. Now the color of blood and bigger than ever, it roared.

"But… but I am a creature of the darkness! I was promised this world!"

"You were a puppet"

"What?"

It happened so fast, he swept his tail and hit Sepulchure… he fell onto his back.

"…"

"No…no…Lynaria" I kneeled before him, he looked up at me.

"In-Intex…" His head fell to the ground.

"No!" I roared.

I looked down at my hands, a bright aura of light and dark energy surrounded me… like a flickering light. I closed my eyes and clenched my fist, the aura disappeared.

"Hm… Interesting" I looked up at him, with all the hate I have in my body.

"Run Intex, run and watch as I destroy this world"

"As I rid it of the pollution of Light!" He roared letting out a breath of fire.

I looked at Sepulchure's body once more, before I did the only thing I could do… I ran.


	11. Chapter 11: Finale!

**Chapter 11**

_Finale!_

"Are… are you sure this is going to work?" I asked.

All eight bacon orbs were floating in a circle, and I'm surrounded by the mages.

"Nope" Cysero grinned.

Cysero and I went to gather all eight bacon orbs, using the time machine. We fought elementals and Doctor When. At the same time they kept the shield up, this protected Falconreach from the darkness. This is our only chance to defeat the Super Mega Ultra Darkness Dracolich.

"It… it is reckless and paradoxical but… it actually might work"

"The Orbs have to be returned as soon as possible though if we succeed"

"I am relieved that my roommate had enough restraint to limit the possible catastrophic damage to less than a day's time…"

Suddenly the generator blinked and stopped, we looked toward it worriedly. I forgot to mention that the Super Mega Ultra Darkness Dracolich ate the sun, so… yeah.

"At least the light shield is-"

The shield that was protecting Falconreach blinked and went away, but then returned seconds later.

"Let's get going" There is no time to waste.

"Yes, we must move swiftly" He closed his eyes, and held out his orb.

He opened his eyes, they were white. He let out a blast of magic and the orbs lit up, they started to spin and turned into one Orb. I held it in my hand.

"Such power…"

"This is our only shot"

"Hellebore! Let's make it count!" He roared.

I got on him. His green eyes were determined. He took off, the shield blinked once and I hoped that it will hold up. I heard Warlic as we left.

"Go, Intex, Hellebore! You're our only hope!"

"You must destroy the Super Mega Ultra Darkness Dracolich"

I nod. I will save Lore, even if it means fighting till my last breath.

"Intex…"

"Hellebore…" His black body is tattooed with the primal skill of the Bacon Orb.

"We can do this"

"We were meant for this."

"To save Lore?" I asked.

"To destroy a planet" He growled.

He roared a battle roar, before we flew toward the Super Mega Ultra Darkness Dragon. We started firing fireballs at his head. He roared as he got hit with them, we avoided the darkness elementals and debris. We continued to hit him with fireballs. He roared and we went to him, before we got overtaken by the shadows. We attacked his tail, but when we destroyed it, it regenerated within the shadows. This continued on, we breathed fire on him, and then hit a part of his body but it regenerated.

"Hahaha"

"It's too big… Anything we defeat just gets recovered in shadows!"

"You cannot defeat me. The darkness surrounds me, foolish mortal"

"_Intex…"_ A new voice called.

"It makes me stronger! Stronger than you can comprehend!"

"_Intex, listen to me"_

"I have eaten the sun and continue to grow!"

"You remain nothing. Nothing but a plaything for me!"

"Soon I will even block out the stars"

"Who is that?" I asked Hellebore.

"It's draconic…"

"Darkness devours all"

"My power surpasses that of Voidstar!"

"…Draconic… Fluffy?"

"Not even the avatars could stop me!" It continued to gloat.

"_I was not meant for this…"_

"_The Orb lies within the heart"_

"_Destroy it, and let the Light go free"_

"There!"

We breathed fire on his chest and a hole appeared, light shined within it.

"What have you done? What have you done?!"

The Super Mega Ultra Darkness Dracolich had burst and the sun returned to its rightful place. I sighed in relief, it's over. Finally.


	12. Chapter 12: Dealing

**Chapter 12**

_Victory?_

I saved the world again, and the people of Lore was safe. So why wasn't I happy? That was when I noticed a raw pain in my chest, something I've been ignoring until I finished the job. I gritted my teeth, and tried to hold it in.

"Let's go home, Hell" He roared and we flew home.

Home… For some reason I couldn't comprehend that word. When we reached Falconreach, I was greeted joyfully by my friends and the citizens. They cheered my name, and danced and singed all through the night. I couldn't think though, the pain did not cease at all. Finally Czaph asked me.

"What's wrong, Intex?"

"I'm tired, that's all" It wasn't a total lie.

"Oh, well go get some rest" I nod, with no real emotion.

I walked home in a daze. I went in and dressed out of my armor and into my robe. I lied down on my bed, just staring at the ceiling. Hell crawled into my bed, and lied down below my feet. Hellebore knew, he was always by my side so it wasn't long before he found out. He didn't approved of course, couldn't blame him really. It was silent for awhile, and then he broke the silence.

"It was for the best, you know that right, Intex?" I could feel myself breaking, but not yet.

"I-I know" My voice was soft, and it cracked at the end.

"Good" My hands were balled into fists.

"He didn't deserve you anyway" My knuckles turned white, but I said nothing.

"Intex?" I gritted my teeth, and he sighed.

"You don't have to pretend to be strong anymore, Intex" He said to me softly.

I shook my head like a child, "N-No"

I knew if I did, it would make it more real. I'm not ready to admit it, no… I shook my head again. He crawled up to my side, and stayed there. I did not look at him, then finally I couldn't take it and looked at him. When my eyes met his, I knew… I couldn't deny it anymore. I let the tears fall, I let it all go. Hellebore was in my arms, he did not say anything. He just let me cry into his leathery skin, finally my exhaustion caught up with me and I fell into dreamless slumber.

When I woke up, the pain was still there, reminding me of everything that happened the day before. Why did this hurt, why won't it go away? Why does this hurt even more than Artix or Tomix? I knew why, because what I felt with him was more than Artix or Tomix combined. More than a silly crush, it was the pain of losing someone you truly loved. I now know how he felt when he lost Lynaria.I got up and brushed my teeth, bathed and did other sanitary needs.

I sat down again on my bed. I looked to my left, Hell was gone. I sighed, I didn't want to go out, and I didn't feel like doing anything. I went to the kitchen and got some food, I ate it mechanically. I put some food out for Hell, before going back to bed. I lied down on the bed, just thinking. A few days past, I did not leave the house at all. I told the others that I was in need of a vacation, and they obliged. They took care of all the hero stuff, though things had become quiet.

Suddenly I knew what I should do. I got up and went across the corridor, until I reached a door. I opened it, and went inside. It was an art studio. I didn't have much time lately to use it though, the walls were filled with paintings that I did do. This place was my private getaway, no one else not even Hell can come no one other than me has ever seen my paintings, I might one day show them to the world but for now… I picked up a brush, and stood by a blank canvas.

I dip the brush on the palette and returned it on the canvas. A few hours later, I was done. I smiled, and hanged it on the wall. I observed the paintings on the wall. It was like a slideshow of my life, first was a group picture containing me, Czaph, mom and dad.

Then it was just Czaph and me. The next one was another group picture containing Me, Czaph and the others, followed by another one of all us including the dragons this time. Then I stopped by the last one, the one I just finished making. It was of Sepulchure, standing proudly on the cliff we would frequently meet on. It didn't do him any justice, I sighed. There was no more pain, only numbness. I welcomed that numbness, as I returned to the canvas. I dipped the brush, and started painting again… and again.


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_The end…_

**Tech's POV**

A week has passed since Intex defeated the Super Mega Ultra Darkness Dracolich using the power of the Ultimate Bacon Orb, (which they returned immediately after). Everything went back to normal, well almost everything. I looked toward Intex; she was looking out the window. Ever since that day there was emptiness in her eyes, which we couldn't explain. We never found out her secret, we asked her after the war but she never answered.

She doesn't talk much anymore. She doesn't fight or drink and would always eat little… it felt like she lost the will to do anything. I turned my gaze to Czaph, who was looking at Intex worriedly. Even he who was the most closest to her doesn't know what was going on, it's driving him crazy. All we can do is give her space and time, and then maybe she will tell us everything. All of us were in our old hangout which is Serenity's Inn, conversation has already died.

"I can't take it anymore" Czaph snapped.

That broke her of her trance, and she looked at him.

"Please tell me… tell us what's wrong" he pleaded.

A trace of guilt flashed in her eyes, "Czaph… I-"

"Intex…" We all looked at the direction of the sound.

**Intex's POV**

I looked toward the direction, where I heard my name being called. The voice was so familiar… that I thought it was a dream. I saw a man with messy red hair and green eyes. He wore a different armor with the same design as he's old one, and he wore the tattered cloak of the Mysterious Stranger. He looked different but it's him, No doubt about it. I didn't think when I got up and tackle hugged him and he steadied me with a hand.

"I thought you died" I said, as he's arms slowly encircled me.

"Fool, do you think I could die so easily?" I laughed in relief.

I looked up and saw him staring softly at me, which was a rarity.

"So, what does this mean?" I asked him, confused.

"Hmph. I'm fulfilling my end of the deal, even though you didn't fulfill yours"

"Lynaria?" I asked and he shook his head.

"I realized that it's better to move on, then to continue living in the past" I nod.

"Intex… who is that?" Czaph asked.

I turned, to see a crowd of people staring at us. I grinned embarrassed, about the attention I drew. I pulled Sepulchure to sit beside me.

"I'll start from the beginning… but please keep an open mind"


	14. Extra: New Beginnings

**Epilogue**

_Sepulchure's point of view…_

I opened my eyes and sat up, this is not Lore. Everything here was dark and gloomy, I stood up.

"Sepulchure?" A familiar voice from long ago called, my heart skipped a beat.

"Lynaria?" I looked up, and true enough a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, was in front of me.

"Am I dead?" I asked.

"No, you are drifting…"

"Drifting… between life and death"

She took my hand, it was cold. "Listen, we don't have much time"

"Please stop trying to bring me back, this is where I belong now" I was about to protest.

"You must stop living in the past, only then can you truly start living again"

"… And enjoy what you do have" Her eyes twinkled knowingly.

She was right. I felt a heavy burden lift from my shoulders and my heart started to long… long for a moronic hero who was probably still fighting to save Lore, suddenly Death appeared.

"You don't belong here"

"Wait!"

"Be gone!"

Last thing I saw before Death's scythe was Lynaria's smiling face.

"Take care of Gravelyn" She whispered.

I opened my eyes again, and this time I'm on a beach. The broken remains of my Doom Knight armor was scattered in pieces around the beach, I found out that I'm on a deserted island which was just a boat ride away from the mainland. I stretched my fingers as I tried on my new armor, I didn't feel as powerful but still strong. I treated my chest wound made by that… traitor, after I treated my wound I made my way to Falconreach.

Along the way I heard that Intex had defeated the Super Mega Ultra Darkness Dracolich while I was passed out, I was unconscious for four days. I continued to walk on the path in front of me until I reached a cliff. It's the same cliff we would frequently meet on. The wind blew hard as I stared up at the sky, I held up the cloak of my master. I clenched my fist around it; I will get my revenge on him.

He is still out there, that traitor too. I smirked, but for now there was someone I must meet. Already the green tint in my skin, which I acquired, was fading. I'm becoming human, but... not completely. I walked up to the entrance of Falconreach. It looked as if I never waged war on it. I looked around and approached a boy with brown hair and eyes.

"Hey you look new here, I'm Ash"

"Have you seen a hero by the name of, Intex?"

"She's inside the Inn"

I nod and went inside the Inn, and looked around. Intex was with a group of heroes, I walked toward her… my new beginning.


End file.
